Field
The present disclosure relates to a charger assembly and charging system for an electronic vaping or e-vaping device.
Description of Related Art
An e-vaping device includes a heater element which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a “vapor.” The e-vaping device includes a power supply, such as a battery, arranged in the device. The battery can be rechargeable. A charging device may recharge the battery of the e-vaping device.